Iron Gear
Iron Gear, also known as the Watchmaker, is a unicorn stallion that currently owns that same title and is known as the most talented living watchmaker. Personality An aloof and highly introverted pony, Werner always tries to maintain minimum contact with other ponies. His very traditionalist when it comes to his role as the Watchmaker, as he also raised her granddaughter and successor in the tower, away from others. However, this causes their relationship go get strained, causing Atlanta to go to her family in Canterlot. Skills It is said that he is the most talented living watchmaker. However, even his skills have a limit, as he was not able to fix the magic watch. Description in the saga Background Iron Gear used to recieve visits from Twilight when she went to his tower in Princess Celestia's behalf. He also used to live with his granddaugther, Atlanta, with her being his apprentice. Tired of living in isolation and wanting more in her life, Atlanta leaves her grandfather and goes to live with her aunt Upper Crust and uncle Jet Set in Canterlot. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "Shadows on the Snow", after Sweetie Belle and Hook arrive to his hideout, the Watchmaker demands that they leave. Sweetie Belle tries to reason with him until Hook cuts in, demanding that the Watchmaker tell them where his apprentice is if he is going to continue being uncooperative. Hook's demands shock the Watchmaker but before he is pressed any further, Smee appears with his army of zombie pirates, forcing the pair into a large-scale brawl while the Watchmaker watches from the small window of his gates. As the fight continues, the Watchmaker tries to stop it by shouting, but this only alerts Smee of his presence, which prompts the Watchmaker to shut the window of his front door as he shouts for them all to leave again. As Smee tries to blow the door down, the Watchmaker activates all the locks his hideout contains to keep the front door from ever opening and, once complete, he retreats farther into his hideout. In "Entering in Neverland", Iron Gear reveals himself to Star, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, after the former is able to disable the Watchmaker's traps. He recognizes Star as Twilight's son. When the trio shows him the magic watch, Iron Gear tells them about it and that he doesn't know how to fix it. However, he reveals that his granddaughter, that is also his apprentice, may be able to do it as she has more talent than him, revealing that she is Atlanta. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * He is based on the character Werner, AKA The Watchmaker, from the series World of Winx. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns